


Rarity

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [10]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta/Moon Taeil, Mother Hen Qian Kun, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Soulmates, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlocks, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, chenle is a baby, faerie!Sicheng, faerie!Taeyong, faerie!Ten, kun is kinda sad, kun's baby, love em, mentions of Seventeen, prince taeyong, shadowhunter!Taeil, warlock!Chenle, warlock!Junhui, warlock!Kun, warlock!Minghao, warlock!renjun, werewolf!Johnny, werewolf!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: Kun had been alive for a very long time, had been love many times, and his heart had been broken every time. It was, because of that, that he had not let himself fall in love for over three-hundred years.It would take a rare thing to make him change his mind.





	Rarity

Love.

What a conundrum.

Something intangible, yet as powerful as any magic he knew. Valued by every race in some capacity, a synonym for loyalty, for kindness, for passion.

And yet – the pain he had seen, had felt himself, seemed to follow naturally. It almost made the whole thing not worth it. Kun had been alive for a very long time, had been love many times, and his heart had been broken the same amount.

It was, because of that, that he had not let himself fall in love for over three-hundred years.

It was lonely, yes, for the first few centuries – keeping his heart locked up. It grew easier after he found his boys. These days, the only love he needed was from the two young warlocks that were as good as his children. He treasured them, delighted in their triumph, cherished their youth and innocence. He tried to give them as normal a life as he could, to remind them of the fragility and preciousness of mundanes and a mortal life. Perhaps it was cruel of him, because – after all, mundanes were ephemeral, and they were eternal. But he didn’t want them to end up like other young warlocks he knew – all too aware of their power and entitled with the knowledge that nothing they did could possibly matter after years and decades and centuries pass.

Chenle was possibly the youngest warlock in the world – demons were cautious these days, and mundanes more distrusting. Kun had felt a creeping worry about the future of their race more than once. Chenle was summer, youth and beauty and brilliance – though he could not see it himself. Kun had found Chenle in his family’s garbage not two years after he had been born. He had already been powerful – surrounded by diamond tears and fire. He grew stronger by the day, and though Kun was proud, he was also dreading the day Chenle would have to know about his father – but that was another concern for another day.

Renjun – nearing his birthday soon – had found him. Abandoned by his own family at ten years of age, he had lived near his home for over half-a-century, hoping they would remember him, accept him. It had never come to fruition, and he had watched his family die. He found Kun already disillusioned with the world, and craving some sort of parental comfort without knowing it. He had asked for a teacher, and had gotten a family instead. Renjun was autumn – solemn and wiser than his years suggested.

Kun knew himself to be winter – cold, and isolated in his own heart. It was only his sons that melted his ice – reminded him to find the beauty in things. He treasured his friends, though could let none close. Chenle and Renjun were already tied with the wolf pack in their city, Donghyuck a brilliant friend to both of them. Kun had even caught wind of mundane friendships with both of his boys. He was happy for them. As happy as he ever could be.

 

* * *

 

“Pass me another one!”

“No, you brat! You’ve almost finished the whole packet!”

“We can just get more! I want another one – Kun-ma, tell him to share!”

Kun looked up from the huge tome in his lap at the two young warlocks sitting in front of their massive fireplace, Renjun pushing Chenle away with a hand in his face and holding the bag of marshmallows high out of the other boy’s reach. Chenle was squirming, clawing at Renjun’s hand. He shot Kun a pleading look. Kun pursed his lips, sighing, and fighting a smile. “Renjunnie, just share. We can get more.”

“HAH!” Chenle’s happy exclamation was accompanied by a flare of magic, the bag in Renjun’s grip flying to his own hand. Renjun pouted, flopping back down onto the rug – but begrudgingly stuck out his roasting stick for Chenle to put a marshmallow on the tip.

Kun went back to his reading, sinking back into the complicated Latin writing – trying to decipher a rune based passage. He was maybe only half-way through, when a round of exclamations from the fireplace made him look up again, exasperated now. The exasperation faded quickly, replaced by alarm.

The fire had turned a violent purple – a warning. Something was wrong.

Chenle’s glamour had faded, scales shining, reflecting the purple in distracting, crystalline flashes. Renjun’s eyes were wide with concern. “Kun, what’s happening?”

Across the room, Kun’s phone rang. He clicked his fingers, and it zoomed across the room – and he caught it as he turned away from the fire, answering the call.

“Hello?”

“High Warlock, there’s been an attack on the Lake Garden.” The caller wasted no time, and Kun could immediately place the voice as the Shadowhunter he had met at the Institute at the last meeting. Taeil sounded urgent, almost worried. “We won’t get there as fast as you can, and the fae – they had no warning-”

Kun stopped listening, mind already springing into gear. The Lake Garden was the city’s largest park, stretching for acres, and verging into forest – and also, consequently, the home of the faeries and the Seelie Court. If this was a demon attack, they were growing bold – and obviously, stronger – as no demon force would attack the fae without consequence. The fae were only delicate in looks alone, and he knew as well as others that they were dangerous at the best of times, and accomplished warriors.

“I’m on my way. I’m assuming you’ve alerted the Neo pack? They’re closer than you, after all.” He picked up his staff, still in its retracted state, and pocketed a tiny handful of charmed stones.

“Yes. Please hurry.” Taeil hung up, and Kun threw his phone down, and turned. Chenle and Renjun were in the bedroom doorway, looking worried.

“What’s happening?” Renjun asked again, fingers sparkling with the dark maroon of his magic. Even Chenle’s scales were beginning to swirl in his anxiety, the oil-slick rainbow sheen glowing faintly.

“I have to go.” He didn’t keep secrets from them. “There’s been an attack on the Seelie Court, I have to go and help.”

“We’re coming with you.” Renjun said immediately, looking to Chenle for confirmation, the younger boy nodding furiously.

Kun shook his head. “No. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s too dangerous to go alone!” Renjun shot back, scowl twisting his face.

Chenle swallowed thickly, “Kun, if you go alone, you’ll be tired from using the portal. You can’t go by yourself.”

“I can’t…” Kun tried weakly, “I can’t risk anything happening to you two…”

“And you think we’ll let you risk it? No. Don’t be stupid – we’re coming with you.” Renjun said firmly, and Chenle nodded again. Kun made a growling noise. “There’s no time to argue.” Renjun pointed out.

Kun nodded reluctantly, and let the two of them lead the way to the fireplace, which was still faintly purple. Kun raised his staff, and muttered a charm. With a flash of his green magic, his staff extended, and the fire split in half – the portal opening in the centre, a black hole swirling with his own magic. Renjun made to step forwards, and Kun threw a hand out. “No. After me. And be careful. I want you to go straight into the Court and help set up barriers, understand?” he made sure they both nodded before he stepped into the portal, gathering them to him, like little specks of warmth, and pulling them through and towards Lake Garden.

 

* * *

 

It was chaos.

Already, smoke was rising from patches of brush, blood and ichor blackening grass, and staining the water of the Glass Lake, the entrance to the Seelie Court. Fae bodies lay strewn on the ground, though more still stood, battling with demons. Kun could count multitudes of species at first glance – far too many gathered to be random. As he watched, a Behemoth demon caught a faerie by the arm, tearing the limb off as if it were paper. The faerie howled in pain, the sound barely echoing over the din. It was clear that the fae were being overwhelmed, attacked without warning – with only a few of them in their armour.

Kun turned to Renjun and Chenle. They were staring, eyes wide and fear clear on their faces. He felt his heart sink. He should not have brought them here. But there was no going back now. “Boys!” they turned to look at him. “To the court, now! Go!” he barked. They flinched, before hurrying towards the lake, skirting around the melee as best they could.

Kun turned his attention back to the fight. The fae were holding the edge of the lake, forming lines in front of it – but groups were fighting out as far as the trees on either side of the clearing. Unfortunately, the wards that stopped people from getting into the court only extended to mundanes. If the demons breached the lake, and were able to get inside, then there was no telling what would happen.

Squaring his shoulders, he headed directly towards the nearest group of fae – battling it out with a cluster of ravener demons. Pulling out a couple of the stones, he threw them towards the demons, watching with satisfaction, as with faint popping sounds – they exploded into full sized boulders in mid-air, squashing two of them flat, and crushing the leg of another. The fae closest to him turned, and Kun thought that the slender silver-haired man was familiar, his translucent wings shimmering with the same oil-slick sheen as Chenle’s scales. His blue-grey eyes were wide, fangs bared, bow held aloft. At noticing Kun, his eyes flicked over him, focussing first on the staff in his hand, and the glow of his magic in his other.

“You’re late to the party, warlock.” He said, musical voice strained. Kun bowed his head. The fae whirled on the fourth demon that was readying to spring. In a movement as quick as a whip – he brought a gold-tipped arrow up as it leapt – piercing it through the heart. It folded in on itself, into nothing, body disappearing as its energy was sent back to Hell.

“My apologies.” With a loud crack, Kun brought his staff down on the skull of the pinned demon – watching as it crumpled and dissipated under the force of his blow and magic. The fae regarded him for a second, before he nodded decisively, and beckoned him over. The other two fae ran towards the lake, leaving him and the winged-man alone. “Is the queen alive?” Kun asked, raising a hand, and expelling a burst of flame-magic towards a group of approaching demons. The man raised his bow, and fired an arrow at the one that escaped the flames.

“The royal family are taking refuge in the hall with our unarmed and children, safe for now – but if they breach the lake, I don’t know how much longer they’ll be that way.” The fae was a deadly shot, and they both used the boulders for protection from an acidic blast from a viper demon, the fae managing to shoot the monstrosity through the tiny gap between the two rocks. “My name is Ten.”

“Kun.” Kun supplied with a nod. “I’ve sent my boys to the court to try and add to the wards, but I don’t know if they’ll be able to fully modify the wards in time.” Ten nodded.

“Then we will hold off as long as we can.”

 

* * *

 

Kun and Ten joined the line at the lake – Kun expelling great bursts of magic to keep the never-ending demons at bay. He couldn’t see Chenle or Renjun – though nor could he feel any definite change in the ward strength to tell him that they were working on the protective magic.

Slowly but surely, they were losing.

The line of fae was shrinking, and though they fought viciously – Kun knew they would lose if help didn’t get there soon. He himself was weakening, glamour long since faded, and spells difficult to produce the longer he fought. Beside him – a long tentacle dragged a fae from his spot in the line and into the demon horde approaching them. His cry echoed loudly, and Kun flinched – losing his concentration on his shield charm. Ten’s next arrow found its home in the skull of the Cecaelia demon that tried to take advantage of his distraction.

Then – a long howl rent the air, rising above the din of clashing metal and wounded screaming, and the crackling of his own magic.

From the forest, the first of the wolves appeared. The largest of them, completely black with piercing grey eyes stepped out from the trees, flanked by a silver-grey wolf with crystalline blue eyes like Chenle’s, and a deep brown wolf with dark violet eyes. Behind them, the other wolves gathered, and Kun recognized the smallest wolf with the reddish-orange coat and pretty amber eyes. _Donghyuck_. The Neo pack had arrived.

“ _Johnny…”_ Ten’s breathy whisper was only just audible over the cacophony. His eyes were fixed on the black wolf – and Kun realised where he had seen the fae; once, only briefly, leaving the Neo packhouse as he waited in the car for Chenle and Renjun. The alpha’s fae lover.

With a snarl, Johnny led the charge, his pack, and the other wolves heading directly for the flank of the demons’ throng.

Like a bullet, the silver wolf sprinted past his pack, darting through the demons and fae towards a faerie man with flowers growing from his hair and pale lavender eyes. For a moment, they were still – the fae’s hand briefly touching the fur of the wolf before they turned their attention to the encroaching demons.

Kun turned his attention back to the fight – and to his relief, noted they were able to advance slightly – gain some ground back with the aid of the wolves. But still – it was not enough, and he watched as the first of the wolves was killed, blood spurting from the wound in his side. The wolves of his pack howled in protest, and the other packs redoubled their efforts, fae even snarling in protest.

With pops – and the swirling myriad of portals – Kun saw other warlocks appearing on the battlefield, making eye contact with Junhui, who bowed his head to Kun. His partner, Minghao – was already at work, his magic swirling around the pair of them, weaving protection spells. The other warlocks headed straight for the battle.

But it was not enough.

And without the Shadowhunters, they were done for – no help would come from the vampires, who had long since let any agreement or alliance with Shadowhunters sour under breaches of the Accords and deaths of both parties.

_It was not enough_.

Where were the Shadowhunters?

And where were his boys?

Kun reached out with a finding charm, trying to feel for Chenle and Renjun’s magical signatures. Yes – they were inside the court. _Safe._ Kun felt relief wash over him, powering his next charm with a burst of energy that flared across the whole clearing for a moment.

But the line was still weakening – the demons seemingly endless. By now, the wolves had been forced back to them – and Kun could see two warlock bodies – the other warlocks falling back to the line as well.

_Where were the Shadowhunters?_

 

* * *

 

The next wave of the dark creatures broke the line.

Kun could not get there in time to assist – and with a disgusting flare of gleeful energy from the demons closest to him – he watched in horror as a cluster of them surged forwards and into the lake before the break could be closed, wolves and warlocks hurrying to fill in the gaps left by the fallen fae.

He was alone now – he was isolated by the lake at his back – the woods on his right, and three bodies on his left. Alone with his sudden panic and fear. _Chenle and Renjun were in danger. They couldn’t know what was coming_.

His eyes turned wildly to the battle, watching as more allies fell – warlocks and wolves and fae brought low by the enemy. They were losing.

As if in slow-motion, the moon came out from behind a cloud, revealing the battle in harsh, silver light – demons repugnant shapes of shadow and monstrous proportions, fae brilliant and beautiful in the pale light, wolves’ fangs shining and fur glistening, warlocks illuminated from within and without by the colours of their magic. They all shared faces of desperation. Kun could not bear to watch, and waved a hand to the sky – clouds rolling over the moon, and hiding the macabre scene.

As if to spite him – light began to build from the trees beside him.

But it was a warm, white light – the light of angels.

The Shadowhunters appeared in orderly lines, seraph blades and witchlights glowing with heavenly power, contrasting with the heavy black armour they wore. With the strong light on their faces, they looked faceless, and for a moment – Kun felt another stab of fear in his heart. But then, with a barked order, they broke into a run, various weapons glowing and sparking to life – Kun watching as a whip glowed gold from where it sat coiled at a black-haired man’s hip.

Kun’s decision was made, and with fear spurring him – he turned, covered by the angelic soldiers appearing to save them – and dove into the lake.

 

* * *

 

He landed on a mossy floor, the silence almost overwhelming in the sudden shift from the noise of the battle outside. From the walls, flowers bloomed – everything seemingly pristine and perfect – but then Kun’s eyes landed on a puddle of black ichor, a patch of scorch marks on the wall, and horrifyingly – a collection of black scales, dulled by the cold of the hall and drying blood. “ _Chenle_.” He felt nausea roil in his stomach and stumbled forwards – further into the faerie kingdom.

As Ten had said – the Court was empty, rooms abandoned, halls silent and belongings strewn on the floors from the haste of the retreat.

From ahead, he heard a faint shout, and could smell, over the pungent floral scent, the bittersweet chocolate of Renjun’s magic, and the smoky signature of Chenle. Then, a scream.

Kun broke into a run, dropping his unwieldly staff in the process. He rounded the corner to the large doors that led to the Hall, one of them cracked open, ichor on the edge of the door. The sounds of fighting from beyond made him shove his way inside, the doors opening under the force of his magic.

The faeries were pressed to the back of the hall, children crying, and adults silent and still in their terror, trying to shelter behind the large dais that the thrones sat upon. The queen was surrounded by armoured guards – none of them making any move to help the three in the centre.

In the middle of the hall, three figures were trying to hold their ground against the demons that had made it past the wards. Renjun was surrounded by the red, velvety mists of his magic, mouth moving furiously as he held off two demons at once with all the charms and spells he knew. Chenle was bleeding heavily, a patch of his scales missing, fighting with magic and claws alike. The third – a fae, red-haired and blue-eyed, was wielding a sword, moving like he was dancing as he slashed at the demons.

Kun felt deep rage rise – and with it, the last dregs of his energy. Raising his hands, he summoned lighting from his fingers, purple white electricity crackling from his fingers and heading straight for the demons attacking his sons. The resulting explosion rocked the hall, some stone crumbling from the supporting pillars. But the demons were gone.

Kun took a deep shaky breath.

The occupants of the hall were staring at him. He ignored them, and turned his face to the roof of the hall. Etched into the marble which was overgrowing with vines and flowers, were the wards that protected the Court. He could see some change from Renjun and Chenle – but it was already fading from lack of attention. He swallowed thickly, blinking away the black spots dancing in his vision, and lifted his hands again. The last expulsion of his magic cost him his consciousness – and with a little sigh, Kun crumpled gratefully to the ground, exhaustion robbing him of awareness.

Before he hit the ground, he felt warm arms wrap around him, cradling him to a slight frame. _He could smell roses_. A faint chuckle was the last thing he heard.

 

* * *

 

“ _-He’s waking up…”_

_“Let the children know, they’re very anxious. I will watch over him a little longer.”_

_“As you wish, my prince.”_

Kun blinked open his eyes slowly. The roof above him was blanketed in white primroses, though the strongest floral scent came from beside him. Groaning, he reached up to rub at his eyes, noticing the lack of his rings. “What-?” he sat bolt upright, wincing at the sudden pain in his head. A faint chuckle from next to him, made him whip his head around.

The red haired fae was sitting beside him. He was almost painfully beautiful up close, his sky-blue eyes almost purple in the flickering candle light. “Are you alright, Kun?” even his voice was perfect, melodic and low – almost sensual in its delivery.

Kun blinked at the strangeness of the situation. The last thing he remembered was-

_The ceiling glowing green and gold with his own magic as it combined with the ancient faerie magic that created the wards, his vision fading, Renjun’s stunned gaze, Chenle’s pained face and bloody arm-_

“Chenle!” he gasped. He looked to the faerie. “My son, is he alright?” he scooted to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side, panic making his decision for him.

The faerie laughed again, and pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back with surprising strength. Kun felt his cheeks warm as he was man-handled back into the plush pillows and sheets, the fae taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. “Your little ones are perfectly safe and healthy. Your Chenle has been attended to, and though he denied it, your Renjun was treated for exhaustion.”

“Th-thank you.” Kun said, some of his worry leaving him. Faeries couldn’t lie, after all. “But – the others? The battle – did we win?”

The faerie nodded, but his face darkened. “We have won this fight – but not without heavy loss. Some of my friends-” he broke off, voice roughening as tears welled up in his eyes. Kun couldn’t stop himself, and reached out to take the fae’s hand. The faerie stared hard at the wall, before he smiled, swallowing his grief and turning back to Kun. Kun coughed nervously under the intenseness of the man’s gaze. “It is thanks to you that we are alive. You might have died to strengthen the wards, you were so weak.” He said it matter-of-factly, but his eyes were warm. “I owe you my deepest gratitude.” He shifted slightly, leaning over Kun, eyes alighting with something unfamiliar.

Two things happened at once – Kun heard footsteps outside the door, and Chenle’s loud voice, muffled by the coating of greenery on the walls – the second thing was much more surprising, and even more distracting.

The fae’s lips pressed into his and he gasped – accidentally deepening the unexpected kiss. Against his will, his eyes fell shut, and when the fae’s hand tangled in his hair, he let out a low, embarrassing groan. The fae’s answering moan was musical, and his lips were sweet – like Kun imagined faerie strawberries to taste. The door opened – and two twin gasps brought him back to reality. Eyes flying open, he tried to push the faerie off. But, the fae took his sweet time, pulling back only slightly, eyes fluttering open. He filled Kun’s vision, lips – now reddened and swollen – curved into a smile. He pressed a small kiss to Kun’s lips before he pulled away. Kun lay still for a second, trying to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

Before he could – two small bodies jumped on him, making him groan.

“Kun-ma! We thought you were dead!” the familiar trill made him smile slightly, as Chenle and Renjun’s faces appeared in his line of vision, both looking equal parts elated and concerned – or in Renjun’s case, suspicious, as he cast a sideways look at the faerie, who had remained by the bed. Behind them, in the doorway, stood Ten, still clad in armour – with his empty quiver strapped to his back. He had a long cut stretching from the outer corner of his eyes to the corner of his mouth – but otherwise appeared unharmed. He nodded when Kun met his gaze, and bowed to Taeyong.

“My prince, the final patients have been discharged. The others are still waiting on you and the warlock’s appearance.”

It was only then that Kun realised just who he had been kissing.

A prince. _The_ prince.

He felt suddenly faint – which had nothing to do with the way Renjun was currently constricting his windpipe in a tight hug. “It’s alright, _Bǎobǎo_ , everything’s alright…” he whispered, arms coming up to anchor Renjun and Chenle to him. Chenle was crying quietly, and wiping his snot on Kun’s shirt, but he didn’t have the heart to stop him.

The faerie prince was watching him – still with that warm smile.

“Darlings, why don’t you go and see if Donghyuck is still around somewhere…” he said. “I promise I’ll catch up with you very soon.”

Renjun pulled back slightly – and turned to stare at the prince. Kun had to fight a smile. Renjun was smarter than he let on. “Okay. We’ll let you two… talk.” He said, a note of warning in his voice, manifesting itself in a faint glow of red from his fingers. He tugged at Chenle, prying him from Kun’s chest, and dragged him out of the room.

Kun felt the bed dip under the weight of the prince. “You’ll have to forgive me for before.” He murmured smoothly. “I’m afraid you have quite captivated me.” It was then that Kun realised that he was still without his glamour, and hurriedly re-wove the magic around himself.

“W-why?” he muttered, watching the magic settle over him like a blanket, his skin fading from lavender to a mundane flesh tone. “I’m nothing special.”

Faerie tilted his head. “I disagree. You are a rarity – and why you hide underneath that glamour, and sweet placidity is beyond me. You are powerful _and_ beautiful, Kun.”

Kun flushed again, unable to help his reaction. The fae was incredibly stunning, had just kissed him senseless and was now waxing poetic. “I don’t think – well, I mean, this is hardly appropriate…” he reasoned, well aware that he sounded like a blushing Jane Austen heroine. “You don’t even know me.” He finished. “I don’t even know your name.”

“My name…” here he paused. A faerie’s name held power. It was the one thing they could lie about. “Is Taeyong.” Kun turned the name over in his mind. It was pretty, and strong – like the faerie before him. “I would like to know you. If you would allow it.” The prince continued earnestly. He took Kun’s hands. “I have centuries to know you.” Kun stared at him, at all his glorious beauty and faerie honesty.

Kun felt like spring, like birth, like new beginnings. Like the beauty of fresh buds, and the soft kiss of a breeze and perhaps the rarity of new love.

“I think… I think I would like that.” He said breathlessly – and watched in awe as the prince’s face split into a youthful grin. Taeyong leant closer to him, and Kun swayed into him – pulled like a moth to flame.

Their lips met again, and Kun could feel his heart melting.


End file.
